


Red Riding Hood and the wolf- Part 2

by LilMissAqua



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: #OTP, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, KyokoxNaegi, Lemon, Naegiri - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissAqua/pseuds/LilMissAqua
Summary: Because a simple touch and exchange of looks weren´t enough.other:I´ve decided to write the sequel apart to not change the rate of the first fic and as many asked, here´s  the (smexy) sequel of ´Red Riding Hood and the wolf´ . Characters may be a little Ooc... And first time writing a lemon so I can´t promise it´s going to be anything good ;-;  just hope to not disappoint





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anime:Danganronpa 
> 
> Ship: Naegiri
> 
> Words: 2176
> 
> Summary: Because a simple touch and exchange of looks weren´t enough.
> 
> other: I´ve decided to write the sequel apart to not change the rate of the first fic and as many asked, here´s the (smexy) sequel of ´Red Riding Hood and the wolf' . Characters may be a little Ooc... And first time writing a lemon so I can´t promise it´s going to be anything good ;-; just hope to not disappoint
> 
> Disclaimer: I don´t own any of the characters or the anime/game.
> 
> Edited on 14/1/2018

Naegi and Kirigiri left the classroom, after fixing their clothes and hair as they got a little too involved in their quick make-out session in the room, and head back to the dorms, unfortunately, they met Chihiro on their way who started a conversation with them.

"Hello Naegi and Kirigiri. Aren´t you going to the party? You two disappeared out of nowhere and everybody started to get worried that something had happened to you but Enoshima said you were more than ok..."

Naegi nervously chuckles "yeah, I just needed to have a word with Kyo... Kirigiri" 

The purple haired girl next to him just give a small nod, agreeing with him but looks seriously at Chihiro when he gives her a strange look, before pointing to her neck.

"uhm Kirigiri, you kinda have a bug bite on your neck, you should watch out for that" he innocently points out, causing a small blush to show in the pale cheeks of the girl.

"oh do I? I see... I need to be more careful, thank you for saying" she says, moving her hair to cover the lovebite, being thankful it was someone as naive as Chihiro that saw it and not someone that could reach to other, and true, ideas.

However, Naegi could be as naive as the small boy "But kirigiri there weren´t any bugs..." without allowing him to continue , Kirigiri grabs his wrist, ignoring the urge to sigh, and drags him out of there, mumbling a quick ´Bye´ to Chihiro, who stood there completely confused.

Taking quick steps and still holding Makoto´s wrist, Kirigiri quickly arrives at the dorms and opens her door, making sure nobody was near before both entering the room.

"Makoto... I don´t know if love your naive behavior or be upset about it..." she sighs, trying to sound upset but a smile betrayed her

"what do you mean?" he asks, feeling a little flustered by the fact she loved something about him.

She smirks and walks closer to him, pressing her body against his as his back was against the wall, leaving no place to run away, not that he was planning to do such thing "I´ll have to teach you a lesson or two..." she places her hands on his shoulders as she starts placing small kisses along his neck, gently biting it time to time, enough to leave some marks.

Naegi´s hand find their way to rest on her hips, keeping her close and closes his eyes, enjoying the pleasure of Kirigiri´s lips on his neck, teasing him. He moves one of his hand to her face and gently pulls it in, sealing their lips together. 

Kyoko wanted to smile but she preferred to keep the kiss, so gentle and sweet, she puts her right hand on top of Naegi´s hand that rested on her cheek but to her displeasure the boy separates himself from her, looking into her eyes with an extremely serious expression "Makoto?"

"Before we go on I need to confess something... I believe it´s only fair for you to know..." he takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves "Kyoko I-I really like you. Like I never liked anyone before. I even believe I may love you... yes. That´s it. I love you Kyoko Kirigiri. I loved you for some time, I didn´t even realize when these feelings started, it was too late when I realized how strong my feelings were for you. I love everything you do and everything you are. There´s still a lot to know about you and I´m sure that whatever I´ll find out it will only make me fall even more. I don´t mind if you only see me as a distraction or whatever you want but I don´t believe it will be possible for my feelings to change" his confidence seemed to grow with every word he said, he was completely exposing himself to her and hoped it wouldn´t ruin the mood.

Kirigiri was lost at words, she could read his feelings towards her thanks to him being the open book he was but she never expected that words could mean so much, it was completely different to hear them from imagination. She looks at her gloved hands and slowly takes off the gloves, being aware of the boy´s shocked stare, before putting her burnt hands on his cheeks, gently and lovely caressing his face.

Knowing that she wasn´t the best person to express her feelings he found extremely surprising on her part to show something she promised only the ones she trusted could see. Some actions worth more than words and he could wait till she was ready to admit it, for now, that was good enough.

He leans in, kissing her again, as his hands, settled on her hips, slowly move up till he reaches the zipper of the red woodie and takes it out not wasting any time making it slide over her shoulders and fall to the ground, leaving her in the short red dress.

Kirigiri backs away a little and grabs Naegi´s hand, taking him to the bed, and both sit down on the edge before continuing what they left.  
Carefully laying her down on the soft mattresses, Naegi starts taking off her dress, along with his shirt, throwing the clothes to the floor while focusing on the pale bare skin that was begging for attention and he was more than willing to give it to her.

She should be ashamed or in the least embarrassed but she couldn´t feel that way.Kirigiri was absolutely loving every second but it wasn´t enough and both knew it, there was nothing that would stop them... However, the Hope´s Peak Academy, or more specifically this class, had a certain reputation of Cock-blocking... She hoped they had a little luck with privacy.

Naegi gulps as he stares at her body covered only by the matching red underwear and finally thinks if they really should continue but look at the usual unreachable girl under him, in only her underwear, completely exposed to him, with a blush painted on her cheeks, her lavender hair sprawled all over the mattress and parted lips, begged to be kissed he couldn´t help but feel greedy.

She waits as patiently as she could but her limits were almost done, trailing her hand down his chest to his stomach till his pants. It wasn´t hard to notice the bulge before she carefully started caressing it through his pants which earned an instant groan from the boy.

"K-Kyoko" he pants near her ear and just that sounds makes her insides hot and warm, she could already feel her wetness increasing so she decides to try one thing. Easily turning them around so she was on top, she puts her hands on his chest to keep her balance and presses her crotch against Makoto´s. Both released a quiet moan with the contact and both quickly loved the sound of each other moans. Kirigiri slowly repeated the action, getting the same result, then she started rubbing herself against his private parts, feeling his erection against her wet panties made her even wetter and excited.

Makoto had to close his eyes due to the intense pleasure he was receiving but he couldn´t let himself get all the pleasure, even if Kyoko´s movements and her slightly bouncing chest was turning him on more than he would think it would in his fantasies.Not resisting anymore he turns them around again, he uses his teeth to slide the straps of her bra to either side of her arms so he could down her bra till it rested on her belly, exposing her chest to him, who looked at them like a hungry wolf and wasted no time in tasting her right nipple with his mouth, teasingly licking it and sucking a bit, while his hand gave some attention to her other nipple. Kyoko arches her back as she releases a soft scream, thanking that the rooms were soundproof, and hooks her hands on his hair, pulling him closer, what encouraged him. 

After giving the same treatment to both breasts he lowers his hand down to her panties, feeling how wet they were he felt proud of getting such reaction "you're so wet..." 

She blushes and covers her face with her hands "don´t be so straightforward."  
He releases a chuckle ´look who's talking...´ and with his unused hand he gently uncovers her face but her blush was still there "I love you Kyoko" 

Her heart feels like it's about to jump off her chest, she feels too exposed but she wants him and wants him to know how she truly is. "I-I love you Makoto..."  
She swears she never saw him smile so much like in that moment before the two share a long and passionate kiss as his fingers caress her through the panties, hearing her moan into the kiss which allowed to him to get control over the kiss.

Makoto pushes the panties away from her entrance to be able to push one of his fingers inside, receiving a gasp from the girl, surprised by the sudden touch "sorry...I want to make you more comfortable..." 

She smiles and nods. holding onto his shoulders "I understand. Thank you, Makoto" 

He returns the smile and starts pushing his finger in and out of her, watching her reactions before inserting another finger.

"Makoto, it´s enough... Let´s move forward..." after some minutes Kyoko says, embarrassed but excited. Makoto gulps.

"uhm Kyoko? What about protection?" They stare at each other but as Makoto looked to her bedside table and notices that one of the drawers was open "did you left the drawer open?"

She looks at him confused and turns around a little to look at the table "I don't remember leaving it open." 

The boy gets up and goes to close it when he sees a small package with a note, it said ´You might need this Naegi. Man up once and for all- Love your lovely Junko´ he reads the note out loud which makes Kirigiri sigh.

"That Junko... Was she planning this? I honestly don't know if tell her to fuck off or if thank her" 

Naegi tears the note and returns to the bed, leaving his pants on the floor "yeah but now we can continue" he lays on top of her and gives her a short kiss.

She nods and both leave the rest pieces of clothes they were using to the floor, joining the rest. Already with the condom in place, Naegi slowly introduces himself inside of her, careful to make her comfortable however she didn´t show any signs of the opposite so he simply continued.  
Kirigiri started out with almost silent pants that changed to moans as the speed increased, quickly the room was filled with moans, groans and pants, aside from each other names being called.

They didn´t last long till they reached their climax, being both inexperienced, but it was a bliss to both.  
They kept resting in each other arms till a sound of knocking was heard. Kirigiri got up and put on Naegi´s shirt, being the closest thing she found and headed to the door, making sure the shirt hid everything she only wanted to show to Makoto.

Outside the door stood Sayaka, Leon and Junko, the fashionista had a huge grin, the singer also had a grin but it looked like her usual smile and Leon looked like he wanted to go to his room.

"do you need anything?" Kirigiri asks in her normal cold tone.  
"oh nothing Kyoko. Chihiro was just worried after your meeting in the hallway and we came to check on you but I already noticed you´re perfectly fine. Was my little present useful?" the blonde continues grinning as Kyoko keeps her natural expression.

"thanks for the concern but I'm fine." 

"Can I ask you why are you wearing Naegi´s shirt?" the singer asks although the answer would be obvious by her messy hair and sweaty skin she never expected the purple haired girl to be so straightforward.

"we just had sex now let me rest. We'll talk tomorrow" she says, tired and closes the door, not waiting for answers.

Naegi stares at her with wide open eyes, his face covered with a deep blush "w-why did you have to say it?" 

"We have better things to do than talk about that now" she shrugs and crawls to lay on top of him before kissing him, starting a new round, both forgetting about how tired they were and just getting in the moment.

Meanwhile, outside Junko and Sayaka gossiped about the new couple while Kuwata just stood there dumbfounded "that dork got laid before me?!"


End file.
